Infindavel
by Kirina Malfoy
Summary: Sozinho e incompleto, ele procura consolo em corpos anônimos, mas no fim, quando deita a cabeça no travesseiro, o rosto que o assombra em sonhos é sempre o mesmo.


**Titulo:** Infindável.  
**Autora:** Kirina Malfoy  
**Beta:** Ivi  
**Sumario:** Sozinho e incompleto, ele procura consolo em corpos anônimos, mas no fim, quando deita a cabeça no travesseiro, o rosto que o assombra em sonhos é sempre o mesmo.

**»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

- Te vejo amanha?  
- Acho que sim, não sei bem. Me liga e a gente combina algo, 'kay? – a voz tinha um certo toque de distanciamento, acompanhado com uma certa formalidade, quase como se falasse com um estranho.

As despedidas foram curtas e logo estava sentado no sofá da sala, um copo de uísque na mão, olhando pro nada. O líquido queimava enquanto descia pela garganta, mas era bem vindo; lembrava-o que estava vivo.

A cabeça começava a latejar e tentava não esquecer que queria tomar um banho antes de dormir, apagar o cheiro dele da sua pele, apagar o toque dele para não lembrar de como não o queria. Engraçado como enganar a si próprio tornou-se tão fácil. No início fora difícil, depois suportável e agora era fácil, venenosamente simples. Mentir era veneno e cedo ou tarde as mentiras iriam apanhá-lo. Engoliu o último trago do líquido. Mais valia tarde do que cedo.

**»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

- Hey.  
- Finalmente! Te liguei mais cedo, mas sempre caía na caixa postal. Ta livre?

- Pode passar no apê em 2 horas se quiser.  
- Duas horas então. Beijo.

Fechou o celular, sem se despedir. Não queria misturar nada. Queria tudo simples.

**»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

Enterrou o rosto no travesseiro para impedir o gemido. As mãos retorciam os lençóis, quase rasgando o tecido branco.

Como era bom sentir o corpo colado ao seu e a língua deslizando na sua pele, fazendo-o estremecer.

- De joelhos agora.

Deixou-se ser puxado, obedecendo ao comando. Mãos firmes seguraram o seu quadril e afastaram a carne e uma língua encontrou a pequena entrada, fazendo-o desta vez gemer alto. A intimidade do ato não valia nada para ele. Era apenas prazer, parte de toda aquela ilusão. Empinou mais o quadril, não se importando em conter os sons de prazer, enquanto a língua simulava a penetração que viria mais tarde.

Um dedo veio substituí-la. Senti-o penetrar lenta e cuidadosamente, numa clara tentativa de não o machucar. Ainda não sabia de como gostava, mas logo entenderia.

- Não! Sem preparação.  
- Mas...  
- Simplesmente vem.

Engoliu em seco e sentiu a invasão. Dor, abençoada dor. Dor libertadora, dor piedosa. Com a dor ele podia lidar e ela era bem vinda.

Uma mão fechou-se em volta do seu membro, movimentando-se ao mesmo ritmo que o corpo invadia o seu. Rápido, cada vez mais rápido. O suor fazia com que os corpos grudassem um no outro; a voz que gemia perto do seu ouvido. Tão perto, só mais um pouco. Olhou para cima e encarou o seu reflexo no espelho na parede. O rosto que o encarava estava suado, a face vermelha, os olhos quase fechados, os dentes mordendo um lábio. E aquela expressão de êxtase, tão familiar, foi o último estímulo que precisava. O gozo veio rápido e ele não se importou em sujar os lençóis. Não iria dormir ali.

As mãos agora agarravam a sua cintura firmemente e os impulsos faziam estremecer fortemente a cama. Mais forte, mais rápido. Um gemido rouco e um último impulso, e um corpo largando-se sobre ele, obrigando-o a deixar-se cair no colchão.

- Você é pesado.  
- E você é simpático. – a voz soou irônica, mas o dono dela ergueu-se apenas para se largar novamente ao seu lado. Melhor assim. – Dá para me arrumar algo para tomar, por favor?  
- O que quer?  
- Tem vodka? Ou Martini?  
- Tenho água. Se quiser algo mais, tem um bar a dois quarteirões daqui.

**»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

Os músculos relaxaram com a água quente que cai sobre si e momentos mais tarde a sua pele já tinha um toque vermelho. Fechou o chuveiro. Passou uma toalha pelo corpo, não se preocupando verdadeiramente em secar o corpo. Enrolou a toalha em volta dos quadris e caminhou até o quarto no final do corredor. Rodou a chave. Esperou um segundo, como se tomasse fôlego e entrou.

Tudo continuava igual. Não mexera em nada, apenas o suficiente para limpar o pó ocasionalmente. Deixou-se cair na cama, inspirando no travesseiro que já não tinha cheiro nenhum a não ser o do seu próprio shampoo. Não importava, na sua memória o cheiro ainda estava lá. Sempre estaria.

Pegou a foto na mesa de cabeceira e encarou os rostos que sorriam maliciosamente. Tão novos e despreocupados. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, perdendo-se antes de chegar aos lábios, colocados num sorriso triste. Enrolou-se em posição fetal, a foto ainda na mão.

Fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar na letargia do vazio, desejando coisas impossíveis que na sua mente tornavam-se realidade.

Nessa noite, sonhou sonhos bonitos. Nessa noite, tal como nas noites anteriores e nas noites que viriam, sonhou que a guerra tinha acabado, mas ele não estava sozinho. No seu sonho, ele estava ali do seu lado, abraçando-o e a vida era perfeita. Não precisava de dor para saber que estava vivo, porque adormecer abraçado a ele era o bastante. No seu sonho, ele não dormia com caras para se aquecer nas vazias noites, porque olhar para ele dormindo o aquecia mais do que qualquer corpo anônimo.

E quando acordou, chamando pelo seu nome apenas para se encontrar novamente sozinho na cama, desejou que os sonhos fossem infindáveis. Mas eles não eram, e Fred o deixara sozinho.


End file.
